Dragon Grand Order
by Moonsolol
Summary: Merlin messed around with the Rayshifter as a prank and somehow brought the Chaldean crew into the world of DxD. Communication with Chaldea has been cut and Gudako and her servants are on their own against this world's supernatural entities.
1. Prologue

The room was dark, and no sounds could be heard besides the faint hum of a generator. Numerous monitors and computers were set neatly in rows, but the chairs were all empty. Empty paper coffee cups were strewn around the floor, and there were a few pillows sitting on a number of desks. An area containing a large and delicate control panel overlooked the room from above.

Suddenly, footsteps could be heard.

The stranger hummed as he walked over to the control panel. His hair was a soft white, and he wore regal, flowing robes. He carried an odd-looking staff in his hand, and he was smiling innocently.

He stopped as he reached the control panel. The humming could still be heard in the background as he extended a hand out to it.

The man's grin quickly turned devious.

"Magi Mari says hello~"

* * *

"Master, what are we having for dinner today?"

A pair of figures walked down a clean and open hallway. The walls and floor were made out of bright metal, and the ceilings radiated light. The sound of their shoes tapping against the floor could be heard from quite a distance away.

"You should know what you're getting already, Saber." The orange-haired individual replied to the question exasperatedly. "Besides hamburgers, you won't eat anything else Emiya cooks."

The pale blonde girl walking at her side narrowed her eyes. "Master Gudako, that man decorates his food too much. Food should be simple, and it should be fulfilling." The girls eyes momentarily moved to the side. "However, I do not deny the fact that what he makes is of the highest quality; he could easily be the worshipped chef of a five star McDonald's."

"A five star McDonald's, huh." Gudako sighed. "I don't know if I should be more surprised that you accepted Emiya's cooking, or that you just created the concept of a five star McDonald's." She quickly cleared her throat. "Anyways, whether we get dinner or not depends on how quickly this singularity will go. It doesn't seem like a normal singularity in any case."

In the morning, Gudako and the Chaldean servants were shocked awake by alarms blaring in their rooms. They rapidly ran over to the Chaldea control room, only to find a shocked Roman.

"Hey, what is this singularity? I can't seem to find any information about it at all." Roman was sweating heavily as he said those words. "Nothing's coming up. I can't even get a general idea of where it is and in what time it takes place in."

"In any case, this is an emergency." Da Vinci sternly turned to Gudako. "We need you to rayshift as soon as possible. Although we don't know anything about it, we are seeing signs of increasing danger. Gudako, you need to put a stop to this as quickly as possible. Roman and I will try to guide you as much as we can once you arrive at the singularity."

Da Vinci then looked up at the servants that were standing behind Gudako. "As we are currently unsure as to how stable this singularity is, only five servants will be rayshifted. We have already picked out the servants that will make the team."

"Servant number one, Artoria Pendragon Alter." Saber Alter looked at Da Vinci with a raised eyebrow.

"Servant number two, Jeanne D'Arc Alter." Jeanne Alter gave a displeasing look towards Saber, who merely smirked in reply.

"Servant number three, Emiya." Emiya's serious expression did not budge a centimeter.

"Servant number four, Ereshkigal." Ereshkigal widened her eyes at the announcement, and glanced towards Gudako.

"Finally, servant number five, Henry Jekyll." Jekyll looked nervous, but he didn't flinch at these words.

"This will be the initial team to be rayshifted. Are there any complaints?" Da Vinci scanned the servants and Gudako. "If there are none, then be in this room right after lunch. There is little time to spare, and we need every second we can get."

Back in the present, Gudako sighed. "I hope that everyone else is there already. I feel like if we're too slow, Da Vinci is going to punch us in the face."

"Mmm, an attack from Da Vinci's gauntlet would not be very good for your complexion, Master." Saber replied nonchalantly. "Oh, it looks like the Holy Saint has arrived."

"Hey, who're you calling a saint?" Jeanne Alter angrily walked towards Saber Alter and pushed her index finger against Saber's chest. "I already told you, flatchest, that I am a saint no longer! Fuck God and his teachings, they mean nothing to me anymore! "

Saber merely smirked. "Oho, I will keep those words in mind, Holy Maiden."

"Stop it, you two." Jeanne's growls stopped upon hearing Gudako's words. "As much as I would like to sit here and watch you guys bicker like the two jealous girls you are, we're short on time. Unless you want be the test subject of Da Vinci's newest invention, I recommend moving as fast as we can."

Jeanne and Saber quickly stopped and looked down the corridor. "We can hold this off until another time, woman." Saber spoke.

"Agreed."

A few minutes later, and they were waiting in the rayshifting room. Emiya looked towards the angry auras of Saber and Jeanne in amusement while Ereshkigal was happily chatting with Gudako. Jekyll had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot in nervousness.

Roman's voice blared over a speaker. "Okay, the rayshift is ready. I have the coordinates that all of you will be teleporting to. I can't seem to get a clear image, but it looks like a… city? Anyways, I wish you guys luck. Don't get hurt, Gudako."

"Don't worry Roman, with my jealous girlfriends here, I'm pretty sure I'll be all good! I might even get lucky and trigger a flag!" Gudako could feel the death stares that Saber and Jeanne shot at her.

"I'll trust the servants to keep you safe then. I'll start the rayshift… now!"

Instantly, Gudako felt something different. She felt as if something was pulling her apart, and was bringing her to a different dimension. She looked towards the other servants and saw that they were all looking around in confusion as they began flickering. Gudako looked down at her hand, and noticed that she too was seemingly disappearing and reappearing over and over again.

"Huh? Something's wrong! The rayshift won't cancel! Da Vinci, what's happening?" Roman's panicked voice could be heard over the speaker.

"I don't know either! Gudako, what's going on in there!" Da Vinci shouted through the speaker.

Gudako opened her mouth to speak, but no voice came out of it. Suddenly, the world began to spin, and she began flickering faster.

"Gudako! Can you hear me? The Control Panel is beginning to malfunction! You're being transported to somewhere we can't detect! It's as if you're being forcefully pulled out of this universe by something else!"

Those were the last words she heard before everything turned black.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hi guys, this is Moonsolol here! This is just a quick prologue to show how the Chaldean crew got transferred to the world of Highschool DxD. We'll get into the DxDverse beginning next chapter. The crew will be arriving just before the Excalibur Arc (Asia and Riser arcs have been completed by the DxD chars already).

Be sure to review and let me know what you think of the characters I picked! And tell me if I fucked a part of any character up really badly!


	2. Chapter 1

A white-haired girl's nose twitched. "I smell something weird."

"Hmm? Koneko-chan, what're you sensing?" a crimson beauty asked her.

The two girls were sitting on a couch in the Occult Research Club at Kuoh Academy. Two teacups and a teapot sat on the wooden table in front of them. Koneko was chewing down on a bag of sweets while Rias was surfing the internet through her cell phone.

Koneko sniffed the air again. "I don't know. I sense more than one scent though."

Rias frowned. "We have a barrier over the town, nobody can come in without triggering it. As far as I can tell, nothing has come in or out of Kuoh Town today."

Koneko narrowed her eyes as she began to ponder just what the scents that suddenly appeared were.

* * *

"WHAAAAA-GUH!" Gudako fell from the sky and landed on the grass with a thud. "Someone please wake me up, like, right now."

"My apologies, Gudako, but if I were to wake you up right now, then you would still be seeing the same thing." Emiya landed right next to Gudako, on his feet.

Gudako groaned. "I just wish I hadn't landed on my face."

Each rayshifted servant had landed in the same area. From what Gudako could see, it seemed to be a small park in a relatively modern city. She could hear the sound of cars nearby and some people talking, although she didn't see anyone.

"It seems that we have luckily landed unobserved by anybody else. If a normal citizen had seen us, this would have been much more complicated." Jekyll walked over to Gudako, wiping his glasses off with a blue handkerchief. It seemed like he hadn't landed very well either.

"Anyways, what the hell actually happened back there?" Jeanne furrowed her eyebrows. "That didn't feel like a rayshift at all."

Artoria narrowed her eyes. "I sensed tampering when we began the shift. Needless to say, I will be out for Merlin's head once we return."

"Now you're beginning to sound like King Hassan." Ereshkigal sighed. She proceeded to look around the grass in the park with widened eyes. "Anyways, this place is really pretty! I haven't seen a park before!"

"Ah, Eresh, you haven't seen much of the human world yet, haven't you? Well, I'll make sure to show you around as soon as we can!" Gudako smiled cheerfully. "We just have to make sure of where we are, first of all."

To the side, Emiya tapped on Jekyll's shoulder. "Is it just me, or does the atmosphere here feel… powerful?" He inquired.

Jekyll tilted his head and thought for a moment. "Hmmm, it seems that there is a great deal of mana in the air. It reminds me of our time in Babylonia, although it is still a little different. Is this world somehow still in the Age of Gods?"

"Seems like it. I'm surprised that such a modern world could still be in the Age of Gods though, " Emiya pondered, "however, I can't feel any mana being supplied from Chaldea. I can only sense Gudako's own mana being supplied to us. The mana here may be assisting with the replenishment of her own mana reserves, but if we ever go into battle, this will be a problem."

"Attention to me, the great Gudako, please!" The servants quickly looked towards Gudako, who stared back at them with a serious face. "Although it's rare for us to be in a modern world singularity, we still need to find out where we are and what's happened recently. I can't seem to contact Roman nor Da Vinci, so we're on our own until we can establish a connection."

Jekyll raised his hand in the air. "Master, I also can't seem to feel a source of mana from Chaldea here. It seems as if we have been completely isolated from it." He pushed his glasses up. "However, this area seems to still be in the Age of Gods, so you probably won't die trying to fuel all of us at the same time. However, we need to find a workaround to this issue in the future. Battles will be difficult if you are the sole provider for us."

Gudako grinned at Jekyll. "Thanks for the concern! Yeah, try to avoid any conflict at the moment. Of course, if it's an emergency, feel free to take care of it, I won't stop you." Gudako frowned. "We really do need to find a solution to this problem quickly, though."

Gudako straightened her back and looked up at the sky. "Anyways, we should probably start walking around and get some information. I'll leave all of you on your own." She raised one finger. "However, Ereshkigal!"

Ereshkigal jumped slightly. "Y-yes, Master?"

"You're coming with me!" Gudako flashed a grand smile at Ereshkigal and then grabbed her arm. "Come on, we're gonna head to the shopping district first!"

Emiya shook his head. "So much for self control." He turned towards Artoria and Jeanne, who were turned away from each other. "I hope that you two won't make a mess out of our situation. If even one of you don't act like a good girl, then neither of you are going to have dinner tonight."

The two girls stiffened. "S-sure, that seems alright." Jeanne averted her eyes.

Emiya smirked. "Guess that's a deal."

* * *

Gudako and Ereshkigal sat down on a wooden bench, and both of them sighed in exhaustion. The sky was growing darker every minute as the sun dipped below the horizon.

"That was really fun, but now I'm really tired." Gudako sighed again. "You haven't seen a shopping mall in months, and I sort of got carried away even though I didn't have any money."

"Don't worry Master, I'm glad that I got to see just how prestigious the current human world is." Ereshkigal nodded to herself. "Yes, humans are worthy of my praise! The grass, the flowers, the great buildings that touch the skies! I will praise such a race that has advanced so far!"

"O-okay, Eresh…" Gudako couldn't hide her small smile though as she watched Ereshkigal continue her speech.

Since Ereshkigal was first summoned, Gudako had experienced first-hand her curiosity in the human world. Having been binded to the Underworld, she never had the opportunity to see the beauty of nature or the complexity of human creations.

However, since humanity had not been saved quite yet, Gudako had not been able to show Ereshkigal what she had often dreamed about. Even though Ereshkigal had said that she was already content with Chaldea, Gudako could tell from her eyes that she longed for more.

Now, in a sudden turn of events, Ereshkigal could finally experience the modern human world for what it is, and from the sweet smile that she was trying to hide, Gudako could tell that Ereshkigal was delighted with what she had seen.

Gudako looked down to the ground. From what she had heard from the other servants, Emiya was exploring any residential areas along with Jekyll to gather information, while Jeanne and Artoria were racing to see who could get the most information from any poor pedestrians they could get their hands on. Gudako just hoped that the two Alters wouldn't get themselves knee-deep in trouble.

Gudako suddenly tensed. "Ah, we forgot."

Ereshkigal tilted her head. "What did we forget?"

"We forgot to get any information." Gudako stood up and ruffled her hair in frustration. "Argh, why the heck do I always forget these things?"

* * *

"Huh, Koneko-chan was acting really weird today." Issei walked down a residential street and looked up at the dark night sky. "Buchou told me not to worry, but Koneko-chan looked really nervous."

Out of nowhere, the ground began trembling. It only intensified as the seconds ticked by. Soon, Issei heard the sound of stampeding feet. A moment later, a dust cloud appeared in front of his face.

"Whoa! What the heck?" Issei tried to jump back in surprise.

However, before he had the opportunity, a hand reached out and grabbed his head.

"Boy, tell me what town this is and tell me about any recent events that have occurred." A chilling voice spoke to Issei.

When the dust cloud cleared, Issei saw a petite pale woman staring at him with golden eyes as sharp as steel. She was wearing a black jacket and tank top. Her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"Huh? Who're you? Wait wait wait, why are you grabbing my head? I can feel a crushing sensation! It hurts!" Issei began to panic and flailed his legs.

"Hmph, I see that you are unresponsive. Let my grip render your skull broken." The girl replied plainly.

"Wait, wait! I'll answer! This is Kuoh Town! It's in Japan! There's a school nearby that I go to! This city is weird, but nothing happened recently! Now let me down, please!" Issei's vision began to blur.

"Hmph." The girl dropped Issei onto his rear end. "Thank you for the information. Now I must continue to the next passerby." Faster than Issei's eyes could register, the girl was gone in a flash.

Issei slowly got to his feet and stared at the disappearing dust clouds. "Who the heck was that?"

Issei. Issei heard a deep voice in his head. _That woman… she seems… familiar in some way._

"Ddraig?" Issei said in shock. "Have you met her before?"

 _No, I can't say that I have. She gives off a very dark aura that I don't remember feeling._ The dragon paused. _However, I felt something near her, something very, very familiar…_

"Is she a fallen angel?" Issei inquired. "I'm pretty sure normal people don't have hands capable of crushing a human skull."

 _Hmmm, I have to say that she is likely not a fallen angel. I can't say that I am one hundred percent certain, but it is just my intuition._ Ddraig grumbled. _I also do not believe that she is a devil nor an exorcist either._

"So, she's a human?" Issei asked.

 _Everything seems to point towards that conclusion. However, that does not explain how she has strength that rivals that of a rook, or agility that matches a knight's._ Ddraig paused. _Anyways, be wary of her. At the very least, I can tell that she is extremely powerful._

"I should probably mention this to Buchou tomorrow. Anyways, I should probably head home before-"

Suddenly, a second dust cloud appeared in front of him, and Issei felt the familiar crushing force of a hand gripping his skull.

"Hey, kid, I have some questions to ask you. Mind if you answer them?" A pale woman with short, bleach blonde hair and pale skin stared at Issei with golden eyes. She was wearing a similar black jacket as the girl from before, with a similar black shirt inside. "I recommend that you answer every question truthfully or I'll burn you at the stake."

Issei's eyebrows twitched. _Someone please save my from my luck today, please._ He thought to himself in desperation.

 _Sorry partner, but you're on your own._

* * *

Night fell, and the stars began to peek out of their hiding spots, dazzling the world below. The bright, white moon looked down at the city as it lazily moved across the darkened sky.

Gudako sighed as she walked down the street along with the servants. Everyone had returned, successfully completing their missions, although some of their methods were a bit extreme for her standards. Artoria had a slight but gloating smirk while Jeanne's face was a mix of displeasure and disappointment. It was obvious who had won the challenge.

Gudako thought for a moment. "So, from what all of you gathered, we're located in a place called Kuoh Town, it's the twenty-first century, and it seems like a relatively normal town. In addition," she glanced at Artoria and Jeanne, "there seems to be a rumor of two pale ladies terrorizing anybody who walks on the streets with various threats and questions before moving on to someone else. Any guesses on who they might be?"

Emiya smirked. "Who knows, but I can tell you that they must be children. Who else would do such a deed?" He could feel Jeanne staring daggers into his back. Artoria's face was blank as usual. Ereshkigal couldn't hide her smile and began snickering.

Emiya cleared his throat. "By the way, Gudako, although we haven't seen anything obvious, I detected the presence of magic in various areas. There seems to be a barrier around the town that alerts the owner to anybody who passes through it. The purpose of it is likely to keep track of who enters and leaves the town. We were likely not detected since we were directly rayshifted here."

Artoria raised an eyebrow. "Oho, we might run into something interesting."

"It looks like we'll have to be careful. They might be the cause of this singularity. Anyhow," Gudako continued, "we need to find a place to stay overnight. Anybody got any leads?"

Silence ensued.

Facepalming, Gudako looked back up towards the servants. "Are you guys serious? Do we have to sleep on - wait, where's Jekyll?"

* * *

Jekyll quickly dashed down a street before turning a sharp left onto another street. _Something doesn't feel right around here. Where is the source?_

Jekyll had escaped the sight of Gudako and his fellow servants using his Presence Concealment. He had felt something nearby that did not seem quite natural, and he decided to investigate it. He did not want to put his Master in danger this early on.

He heard the sound of steel clanging. _There!_

He turned right and ran as quickly as he could towards the source of the sound. Metal continued to hit metal, and it was gradually growing louder.

The next intersection that he turned at revealed a battle scene. Two males were swinging swords at each other, out for each other's necks. A priest was crumpled on the ground near them.

"Fucking kid, would you just die already?" The older man with white hair swung his sword horizontally at the younger blonde. However, the blonde managed to block the cut with his own blade. He attempted a counterattack, but it was easily parried.

"Freed, I will kill you and destroy that Excalibur fragment!" The blonde shouted before diving into battle again.

Jekyll's eyes widened at the mention of Excalibur. _Excalibur? That can't be right._ Jekyll eyed the sword that the older man, Freed, was holding. _That doesn't look like Artoria's Excalibur at all. It feels much weaker too. The young man did mention something about it being a fragment though. However, Excalibur breaking? That doesn't seem very plausible._

Jekyll continued to observe from the shadows. The blonde man was losing against Freed's wild offensive. His sword skills were not as polished as Freed's and Jekyll could see the blonde beginning to lose his footing as Freed relentlessly attacked. Jekyll was surprised when Freed's swings suddenly had a massive increase in speed. _This isn't natural. Did he enhance himself with magic?_

Before Freed could strike a killing blow to the blonde, Jekyll decided to spring into action. Knife in hand, Jekyll quickly parried the sword's swing, and then immediately went in for a counter.

Freed's eyes widened in shock at the Jekyll's speed. "What the hell, you're fucking fast!" His sword managed to parry Jekyll's knife at the very last second. "What the fuck are you?"

"Hmm, as I thought, something is increasing your own speed." Jekyll jumped back and looked at Freed. "May I ask, why are you and that young man over there fighting?"

Freed smirked. "Hah, he was just pissed off that I killed this lowly priest over there." He pointed a finger over to the crumpled body. "The minute he saw me, he jumped in and tried to slash my neck off."

Jekyll's eyes narrowed. "I see, so you are an antagonist. A man who kills for pleasure. I hate to say that I personally know a man just like you, but that is of no importance; I will stop you right here."

"Huh? Then what if I don't want to stop, four-eyes?" Freed sneered.

The next instant, Jekyll's knife was up against Freed's neck. "Then I'll just have to kill you right where you're standing."

Freed screamed and leaped backwards. "What in the fucking hell? That's way too fast! How the hell can you be faster than Excalibur Rapidly? You aren't a devil, are you?"

"Devil? Excalibur Rapidly?" Jekyll straightened. "Looks like I've got some new information. Master will be pleased."

"Guh! Fuck this, I'm out of here! Next time I see you, I swear I'll kill you!" Freed's face contorted before he started to run away as fast as he could.

"Freed! Wait!" The blonde, finally getting out of his state of stupor, yelled at the back of Freed. "You're not done with me yet!" However, the man was already gone.

"Shit, he got away!" The blonde finally looked at Jekyll in the eyes. "Thank you for the help, but who really are you? Are you with the Church?"

Jekyll turned to him answered the question with a charming smile. "I'm not sure if I want to give you my name just yet, but you can call me Assassin. By the way, may I ask if you know of a place where my companions and I could stay for the night?"

* * *

Kiba was lost in thought as he strolled through an empty street. _I wonder if I made the right choice._

Back then, after the man called Assassin asked for a place to stay overnight, Kiba had decided to point them towards Issei's house. _I mean, Buchou and Asia-san are staying with him. If they cause any problem, Buchou should be able to take them on. And since Issei-san's parents are normal humans, they'll probably hold back. There shouldn't be much of a problem. Right?_

* * *

Rias, calmly sipping chamomile tea, relaxed her body as she sat down on a soft sofa. It had been a long day, and she couldn't wait to get into bed with Issei after dinner.

 _I have to reward him in a way that he likes,_ Rias thought. _I can't thank him enough for ending my marriage with Riser._

However, as much as Rias tried to relax on the couch, she couldn't shake of an uncomfortable feeling. _I've been feeling this for the past half an hour._ _What's happening with me?_

The feeling only seemed to grow as minutes passed by. Rias shook her head and tried to focus on her tea, but it didn't help to ease the sensation.

When the perception reached the level where it constantly pounded at Rias's heart, the doorbell abruptly rang.

"Hm? Who's visiting at this late of a time? Issei, can you get the door?" Rias heard Issei's father remark.

"Sure, dad!" Issei began to walk towards the door. Rias gulped, and found that her body had unconsciously risen from the sofa and was slowly roving towards the door too.

The doorbell rang again. "I'm coming!" Issei shouted as he reached for the doorknob. He unlocked it, and then turned the knob. "Hi, welcome to the Hyoudou resi-Ah! It's you two!" Issei began to stare at the new visitors in disbelief while pointing specifically at two of them.

Rias peeked through the doorway. She was greeted with a group of six people, four females and two males. One woman with bleach blonde hair was staring at Issei with obvious disgust, a girl with a blond ponytail wore an uncaring expression, another girl with blonde pigtails was looking at Issei in confusion, and the orange-haired girl at the front had an eyebrow raised. The two males in the back were merely shaking their heads at Issei's outburst.

However, Rias could feel immense auras of power from the group. She narrowed her eyes as the orange-haired girl began to speak. "Um, okay? Sorry about whatever these two girls did to you. Anyways, hi! I'm Gudako, and these are some of my companions! Since we just arrived in this town today and are unfamiliar with it, we're looking for a place to stay for the night. We ran into someone, uh, he was blonde… Kiba! Yeah, his name was Kiba!" Rias tilted her head at the mention of her Knight's name. "He told us that we could stay a night at your place here! If you want any help with cooking, we have a master-tier chef with us!" Rias saw Gudako look at the man in red, who only smirked in reply.

Rias cleared her throat. "Issei-kun, how about we take this outside?" She turned around and smiled at Issei's father who was observing from the back. "Don't worry, we'll be done soon."

On that note, Rias grabbed Issei's arm and dragged him out. She then gently closed the front door, and turned to the new visitors. "Okay, tell me who you all are and why you're here. I can tell that all of you aren't just normal people."

"Looks like our cover is blown." The man in red sighed. "It seems as if you're not a normal person either."

Rias nodded her head. "Before I tell anything about myself, you all have to tell me about yourselves first. After all, this is my territory."

Gudako nodded back in understanding. "Yeah, that makes sense. So, um, due to special circumstances, I can't tell you the specific names of my companions, but we have these codenames, I guess. I can tell you those!" Gudako grinned and began to point towards the others.

"So, this dude in the cool red coat is Archer, the dude wearing glasses is Assassin, the cute girl with twintails is Lancer, the lady who's glaring at Issei hatefully is Avenger, and the girl with the ponytail is Saber." She pointed to each respective member. "And me? I'm just known as Gudako, and I'm the, um, leader of the group!"

Rias put her hand on her chin. "Those are some… interesting code names, to say the least. As promised, I will tell you about myself."

The visitors looked in surprise and shock as Rias revealed her devil wings. "I am devil Rias Gremory, sister of Maou Sirzechs Lucifer and the heiress of the Gremory Clan."

"Devil? You're a devil?" Gudako looked at Rias in astonishment. "Does that mean you carry around a pike and breathe fire too?"

Rias stared back at Gudako in confusion while Archer stifled a snicker. "You don't know about devils?" She looked at the others. "Are you guys uninformed too?"

Archer nodded. "We don't know anything about devils, or whatever supernatural entities exist here. As Gudako said, we're new here."

Rias blinked. "That doesn't explain anything, though. We're everywhere, and there's also other factions that exist alongside us."

"Uuuuh…" Gudako scratched her cheek. "It's a long story. Is Issei over there also a devil?"

"Yes, he is part of my Peerage. He is also the Red Dragon Emperor, wielder of the Boosted Gear." Rias stated.

"Red dragon?" The girl known as Saber stared at Issei. "Hmmmm… I wonder…" She looked up at the sky and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Ahem… Anyways, I take it that you are not affiliated with neither Grigori nor the Church. I'll explain later. All of you can come on into the house, though." Rias gestured towards Archer, who raised his left eyebrow. "And I heard that there's a master chef, as said by Gudako, amongst you. I would like to see what he has to offer."

Archer smirked. "And I will meet your challenge with my best effort."

* * *

"...I-I have to say, t-this is much better t-than what I was expecting."

Gudako merely grinned as she saw Rias squirm in ecstasy every time she tasted a bite of Emiya's cooking. As expected of Emiya's EX rank cooking.

"Damn, this is amazing! Archer-san, you're like, the best!" Issei was busy stuffing his mouth full of broiled chicken and rice. "I'm wondering though, what kind of monster is Saber-san?"

On the other side of the table, Artoria was wolfing down hamburgers and fried chicken. However, what stood out was the pure amount of food on her plate; there seemed to be, at the very least, thirty burgers.

"She's… a special case. She can potentially consume an entire fridge and still want more." Emiya shook his head in exasperation. "In addition, she only eats junk food and nothing else, so sorry about depleting your entire house's supply of burgers and chicken."

"Food should be kept simple and eaten simply." Artoria reached for another burger and began chewing into it.

Ereshkigal sighed. "Yeah, don't worry about her. Just worry about your food supply."

The Chaldeans were all sitting around the kitchen table enjoying their food alongside Rias, Issei, and Asia. Asia was surprised to find all the new people in the household, but Issei quickly reassured her. She was currently enjoying a bowl of miso soup, courtesy of Emiya. Issei's parents had finished eating a while ago, and had left the house to go for an evening stroll.

Jekyll pushed up his glasses, having finished eating his serving of food too. "So, Rias. From what I heard from you, there are three supernatural factions fighting against one another. I find it hard to believe that the world hasn't ended by now from destruction."

"Oh, don't worry. We all keep to ourselves if possible. It's been fairly peaceful for the past century or two." Rias stabbed a piece of chicken with her fork. "I'm just surprised that none of you had ever heard of anything about us, as powerful as all of you are."

Gudako rubbed the back of her head. "Ehehe… as I said, it's a long story."

Rias wiped her mouth with a handkerchief. "By the way, you said that you had heard of this place from Kiba, my Knight. May I ask where you had met him?" she inquired.

Jekyll straightened his back. "I was the one who came across him. He was locked in a battle with a crazed man. I rescued him from a fatal blow and drove off the stranger. From what I gathered during the encounter, the man was called Freed, and he was using a weapon called Excalibur Rapidly."

Gudako saw that both Rias and Artoria had stopped what they had been doing to stare at Jekyll. Rias looked at him in astonishment, while Artoria had narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Rias was the first to speak. "Freed? And Excalibur Rapidly? What is an Excalibur fragment doing here, and why is somebody like Freed using it?"

"Freed? That bitch, I'll kill him for what he did to Asia!" Issei exclaimed in anger. Asia's eyes had widened from the mention of Freed.

Artoria changed her attention from Jekyll to Rias. "Excalibur fragment? Might you enlighten me to what those are?" Her voice was laced with doubt.

Rias nodded. "As all of you probably know, Excalibur was the blade wielded by King Arthur. However, at some point, it was broken into seven fragments. Each fragment held a unique ability that the original Excalibur contained. Currently, each fragment is supposed to be separated and under the protection of the Church at all times. This is why I'm confused as to why such a man as Freed is in possession of an Excalibur fragment in Kuoh Town."

Abruptly, Artoria stood from her chair. The chair rattled for a few seconds before quieting down. A couple of hamburgers were left uneaten on her plate.

"Saber?" Gudako asked in worry. Emiya was intently staring at Artoria.

"That is not the Excalibur that I know of." Artoria whispered tensely. She turned around and exited the kitchen, leaving the others in bewilderment.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

Whoops, I forgot to italicize all the thoughts. Sorry for those who got confused while reading, I just fixed all of it.

Make sure to review my story!


	3. Chapter 2

Two cloaked figures were casually strolling through a residential street. The sun was peeking its head over the horizon as night gradually made way to dawn.

"Irina, remember that we are here for a mission on the behest of the Vatican." The cloaked figure on the left spoke sharply to the figure on the right.

Irina laughed. "Yeah, yeah, Xenovia. I know it's a big task and all, but I'm pretty sure I can spend just one day to meet with Issei-kun and his parents."

Xenovia sighed. "Can't say I didn't warn you. However, if you truly insist on meeting this boy from your childhood, make it quick. You must have a sense of urgency or God will punish you."

"It's fine! I mean, it's been so many years! I wonder if Issei-kun still remembers me? I pray that the Lord has blessed Issei-kun and his family." Irina slowed down her pace. "Oh, we're here. Issei-kun, I'm coming!"

* * *

"Guuuuuh…," Gudako stared at the mirror in front of her lethargically, "I look terrible. Eresh was insistent on staying with me, but now my hair's a mess."

"Don't worry, Gudako-san! I still think that you look really pretty!" Asia stood beside her, brushing her teeth with a pink toothbrush.

 _An angel. Asia is a precious angel._ Gudako thought that as she picked up a green toothbrush. Asia allowed her to borrow one while she stayed at the Hyoudou residence. Gudako did not want to get any dental problems, especially cavities, in her time here. Nightingale would probably try to use a "perfectly safe" method on her teeth if something ever happens.

"By the way, Asia, what're your and Rias's relationship with Issei? It doesn't look like you're all related to each other." Gudako applied toothpaste to her brush.

"Mmph?" Asia popped her toothbrush out of her mouth. "Um, both Issei-san and I are part of Buchou's peerage, so we owe our lives to her, or something like that? Also, every night, Buchou sleeps naked with Issei-san, so I have to sleep with him too so Buchou won't do any naughty."

Gudako spit out toothpaste in surprise before smiling oddly. "I-I don't think that's the problem here…"

 _Ding dong._ The sound of a doorbell ringing resounded through the house.

"Hm?" Gudako turned to Asia. "Don't worry, I'll get it."

The doorbell rang again. Gudako quickly tiptoed out of the bathroom and quietly ran over to the front door. Everyone else was still within their rooms, likely asleep, and she didn't want to disturb them.

She unlocked the door and turned the doorknob. "Hello, what can I do for you?" Gudako gave her signature smile at the visitors.

No response.

Gudako tilted her head quizzically at the two women. "Is something wrong?"

The chestnut-haired figure on the right pointed a finger at Gudako. "W-w-what did you do to my Issei-kun?!" the figure screamed.

"Oh, Issei? I can get him if you want." Gudako turned around and ran back into the house, leaving the confused girl at the doorstep. "Issei! Some people are at the door!"

A minute later, she returned with a half-awake Issei in tow. The girl on the right was trembling, while the blue-haired one on the left was silent.

"Issei, these two girls came up here asking for you. Do you know who they are? Gudako inquired.

"Huh?" Issei rubbed his eyes and looked at the two girls in front of him. "Umm, I don't remember ever seeing two cute girls like them in the past at least."

"Hah, what's with all the ruckus?" A very pissed off Jeanne appeared behind the two of them. "Who're these two shrimps?"

The girl in twintails looked as if she was about to have a stroke. "Issei-kun, you pervert!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "You don't remember me at all, and on top of that, you're living with weird women now! Aaaaaah!"

Hiding her tears, the girl swiveled around and ran away. "Irina!" The blue woman immediately chased after her.

Gudako gazed at their backs in bewilderment. "This place is getting weirder by the day. Are you okay, Issei?"

She found Issei standing still with his mouth agape. She waved her hand in front of his face. "Hello? Earth to Issei?"

"No, no, that can't be Irina. It can't be." Issei mumbled in shock. Gudako merely looked at him in curiosity.

* * *

"Ahahaha! Are you serious right now? I can't handle it, this is way too funny! Ahahaha!"

Ereshkigal was busy laughing her stomach out while Issei was sitting on the couch, face in his hands. "How do you mistake your female childhood friend for a boy? Plus, you even said that you don't remember in front of her face! You're so dense I can't even believe it! I haven't seen someone mess up this hard since Gilgamesh tricked Ishtar into jumping in the waste pit after he told her that there were jewels down below!" Ereshkigal wiped a tear from her eye.

"That was my best chance at going through the childhood friend route with the beloved reunion scene, and I managed to ruin it horribly." Issei whimpered dejectedly.

Gudako patted his back. "Don't worry, you already have plenty of chances right at your fingertips that you just can't see yet!" She glanced at Rias and Asia and snickered.

Jeanne smirked next to Gudako. "I have to say, it's pretty funny to see a degenerate, desperate boy like you mess up your chance with a girl so badly. However," Jeanne's smile turned into a scowl, "I noticed something about the girls, though."

Rias perked her ears. "Hm? What might that be?"

"They felt like devout Christians. I sensed holy auras from them that made me want to throw up. On top of that, they were hiding some weapons on them. They probably didn't show them since they're in a human residential area. I say that we kill them the next time we see them." Jeanne scoffed.

"Huh?" Issei looked up in surprise. "We can't kill Irina! Even if she's part of the Church and ran away, she's still a childhood friend of mine!"

"Issei is correct, we should not attempt an attack on the two exorcists." Rias smoothed her skirt. "If we do, we will cause unneeded conflict between the Church and the Devils, if those two girls are exorcists. It would be best to avoid that. In addition, it is not normal for exorcists to be walking around this city, so they were likely sent on a mission involving Freed and the Excalibur fragment Kiba and Assassin encountered yesterday. We need to tread carefully. By the way, Archer, what's for breakfast?"

Rias grinned at the white-haired man who just walked into the room. He sighed. "Of course that's the first thing I get asked when I wake up…"

* * *

Half an hour later, everyone at the Hyoudou residence was sitting at the kitchen in contentment. "As expected of Archer-san, his cooking is the best." Issei nodded in awe.

"Mmmhmm, he's definitely the best." Gudako smiled happily. She couldn't imagine a future where she would get bored of Emiya's food.

"Anyways, it is time for Issei, Asia and I to go to school." Rias stood up from her chair and stretched. "Gudako, would you like to come with us?"

"Huh? Me?" Gudako pointed to herself in perplexity. She hadn't thought of going to a school here. It had been around nine years since she had walked onto the grounds of a high school.

Rias nodded. "I need to introduce you to the rest of my peerage, since we'll be working together from now on. It's best for us to know each other well."

"Oh, right. That makes sense." Last night, both Rias and Gudako had agreed to a mutually beneficial relationship. Gudako didn't know anything about this world and needed guidance, while Rias would like another potentially powerful group on her side. They shook hands and agreed to help one another for as long as they wanted.

"However, Rias, I'm a college graduate. Wouldn't it be an issue for me to come?" Gudako inquired. She had already graduated from university prior to the end of humanity, and was looking for work before she came to Chaldea. An uninvited adult walking into school grounds would likely raise some questions.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I have the papers ready. The Student Council consists of devils too, and Kaichou is the next heiress of the Sitri Clan. They'll let you through." Rias looked at the servants thoughtfully. "However, the rest of you will pose a real problem."

Gudako observed her servants. Gudako still looked young and had a bubbly personality, but the servants didn't. They were definitely too adult-like to disguise themselves as high school students.

"Ah, I have an idea! Archer, go into your spirit form!" Gudako commanded.

Suddenly, Emiya disappeared in front of everybody's eyes. While the servants were unsurprised, Rias, Issei and Asia blinked in confusion. "Huh? Where did Archer-san go?" Issei asked in stupor.

 _I'm still standing here._ Everyone heard Emiya's voice from the same spot he disappeared from. However, the voice seemed to be in their minds this time.

"W-what is this sorcery?" Rias jumped and shouted in disbelief. "How do you just disappear like that? I can't even sense you anymore! Is this a magic ability superior to cloaking?"

Gudako scratched her head. "Ehh, it's sort of hard to explain. But with this, the rest of them can come with us to school too! They can also turn back to normal on command, which allows for them to react to any dangerous situations quickly."

Issei's eyes were sparkling. "Uoooh! Archer-san, teach me your technique! If I had it, then I can stare at girls in the locker room to my heart's content!" Issei began drooling as he got lost in his imagination.

His train of thought got interrupted by Jeanne squishing his foot underneath her heel. "I'm going to grill you."

Gudako noticed Jekyll shifting around uncomfortably and holding a hand up to his head. It looks like Hyde was doing saying or doing something in there. _He's probably just laughing at Issei in approval_ , Gudako thought, knowing Hyde's personality.

"Hmmmm… by the way, Assassin and Saber, can I trust you two to stay back here? It would be good protection for Issei's family in case the house gets attacked, and it also would make it easier to explain where we all went." Gudako asked the two servants with a apologetic expression.

"Fine by me." Artoria said plainly.

"I'll make sure to fulfill my duties well, Master." Jekyll nodded respectfully.

"Guess that solves the problem." Rias clapped and turned back to Gudako. "Oh, and you can borrow one of Asia's extra school uniforms. It might be a tight fit, but it should work out."

* * *

"Uuuh, even with this school uniform on, I can't walk around school for most of the day…" Gudako hung her head dejectedly as she sat in the Occult Research Club room.

According to Rias, Gudako had to put on the uniform so that she would attract less attention from teachers and fellow students. However, since she was not an official student in Kuoh Academy yet until tomorrow, she had to wait for the day to end in the Occult Research Club room in the old school building.

"That said, Emiya, why aren't you going around the school in spirit form?" Gudako asked the man in red sitting across from her. While Jeanne and Ereshkigal had gladly left the club room to explore the campus, Emiya had stayed behind with Gudako.

"Heh, you should know who I am. I've already been through high school. No use touring through a place that I already know like the back of my hand." Emiya smirked. "And, I thought that you might be lonely here, so I decided to keep you company."

Gudako laughed. "As expected of a harem protagonist, you have a way with girls."

Emiya sighed. "It's still odd seeing all these memories of my alternative selves. I don't think I'll ever get used to it." Suddenly, he furrowed his eyebrows. "Someone's here. It's the middle of class right now, so it shouldn't be Rias, Issei, or anyone in the club."

Emiya quickly turned into his spiritual form while Gudako stood up and waited.

"Hello?" Someone called out. "Is anyone here?"

 _Oh, it's the twintails from earlier._ Gudako recognized the voice, and began to call out a greeting. "Hi, um, you two!"

"Oh, greetings, members of th-" Gudako saw the twintails girl take a step into the club room before freezing.

"Irina, what's wrong?" The blue haired girl walked past the twintails girl and looked at Gudako. "Oh, hello. I'm Xenovia, and this is Irina. We were sent from the Vatican for an important mission. Is Rias Gremory here?"

"Oh, she's not here at the moment, no. It's still in the middle of class. Maybe you can wait until after school?" Gudako replied. She raised her eyebrows at Irina who had raised her hand to point at Gudako.

"Why are you here? Are you a devil? Is Issei-kun a devil? Has Issei-kun went down a terrible, lewd path that I won't be able to save him from?" Irina began yelling out various questions at Gudako like a gatling gun. Xenovia shook her head apologetically.

"Err, I can sort of answer some of those questions?" Gudako scratched her cheek. "I mean, I only got her yesterday, so I don't really know much."

"Oh, so you're in a similar situation as us." Xenovia looked to Irina. "We just got here this morning. However, this is Irina's hometown, so she is familiar with the majority of it."

"Mmhmm, leave it all to me Xenovia-kun!" Irina hit her chest. "Also, tell me about Issei-kun from what you know! I need to know everything!"

 _I wish you luck, Gudako._ Archer solemnly said to Gudako, whose eyebrows were twitching.

* * *

"Oh, that's the bell. I can call Rias now. I'll get back to you in a sec!" Gudako fished her cellphone out of her pocket and began to scroll through her contacts list.

 _I'm surprised that Gudako and that exorcist girl hit it off so well._ Emiya sighed.

For the past two hours, Gudako and Irina had been chatting to each other almost nonstop. Xenovia explored the room for the first hour, but once she grew tired of it, she merely sat down on a chair and waited patiently. Occasionally, she would shake her head in disapproval of something that Irina and Gudako were talking about, but otherwise, she was completely silent. Emiya had simply stood by in spirit form in case something happened.

"Hello? This is Gudako. Um, the two exorcist girls from this morning are here. Hm? Oh, yeah, they're on some sort of mission. They want to talk to you specifically. I don't think bringing the rest of the club should hurt. Okay, bye!" Gudako finished the conversation and ended the call. "Rias said that she'll be here in about ten minutes, along with the rest of the club. Is that fine?"

"Yeah, that's sounds perfectly good to me." Irina stretched her arms and kicked her legs out. "By the way, I forgot to ask, where did you guys come from?"

"Uuuh, it's sort of a long story. I'll tell you about it another time. I haven't even told Rias yet." Gudako stood up from her seat. "I guess we can just wait for now. Oh yeah, what're the weapons you and Xenovia are hiding in your cloaks? I've been sort of curious about it for the entire day."

"Oh, these?" Irina pointed to the hilt that was protruding from underneath the cloak. "This is an Excalibur fragment. Xenovia has a weapon that you'll see soon enough."

 _What? That?_ Emiya narrowed his eyes. _It feels weaker than what I was expecting. Saber's Excalibur was on a whole different level. This is probably what Jekyll was talking about, with Freed and all. I have to wait for her to unsheathe the blade before I can delve any further._ Emiya decided to play the waiting game.

"Excalibur?" Gudako surreptitiously glanced at Emiya's position before looking back at Irina. "Oh, Rias told me about those. One of my friends ran across some dude called Freed last night. He said that Freed was carrying one of them… I think it was called Excalibur Rapidly?"

"Oh, so you and Rias probably already know about the issue at hand. I'll start explaining when Rias gets here. Oh, and look at that."

The door to the club room opened, and Rias walked in, along with the members of the Occult Research Club. A voluptuous black-haired women, a short white-haired girl, a handsome blonde gentleman, a petite foreign-looking girl, and Issei came in behind her.

"Hi, Gudako! And greetings, members of the Vatican." Rias bowed her head. "I had gotten the message that you have something important to say to me."

"Hello, and you are correct, Rias Gremory. I'll begin explaining." Irina respectfully bowed her head likewise.

From his corner of the room, Emiya couldn't help but pay attention to the blonde man's twitching fingers.

* * *

"I see. So five Excalibur fragments under the Church's protection were suddenly stolen, and the only one left, Excalibur Mimic, is currently being used by you."

Rias and Irina had spent the past half an hour conversing, while Xenovia, Gudako, and Rias's peerage sat on the sides. Koneko was busy eating a bag of sweets, Issei was looking around idly, and Kiba was staring intently at the exorcists blades, which were now out in the open.

 _As I thought, this world's Excalibur is different from the one we know._ Emiya was gazing at the two swords lying in the exorcists' laps. _Excalibur Mimic is as strong as an E rank Noble Phantasm at most. Maybe it's due to Excalibur being broken in this dimension? However,_ Emiya glanced at Xenovia's blade, _this Durandal is the real deal. Its user does not seem skilled nor strong enough to bring out the weapon's full potential, though. It is not as sharp as the one I've encountered in the past._

"However, I am confused about one thing." Rias stared at Irina in the eye. "Why would the Church send only the two of you to retrieve six Excalibur fragments that have been stolen by the leader of the fallen angels? Are you two trying to get yourself killed?"

"Yes, we are prepared to sacrifice ourselves." Irina and Xenovia stated simultaneously.

"It is preferable for us not to die, but our mission is to retrieve or destroy the fragments. For this just cause, we are willing to die." Xenovia said flatly.

"We will now take our leave. Thank you for your generosity." Irina and Xenovia stood up and began to head for the door. As they strolled through the room, Xenovia noticed Asia twiddling her fingers nervously.

"Ah, are you the "Witch" Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you here." Xenovia spat. Asia's flinch at the title seemed to confirm her suspicions. "The one who can heal devils and fallen angels. I heard that you were exiled from the Church, but I never thought that you would have become a devil. Don't worry, I won't tell the higher ups about your position."

Xenovia tilted her head in thought. "Nevertheless, I still smell 'belief' on you. Tell me, the one who was called a "Holy Maiden," do you still believe in our God?"

 _This doesn't seem good._ Emiya could sense the fragility of the situation.

"Hey, Xenovia, that can't be right. She can't possibly believe in God any longer." Irina crossed her arms and looked at Xenovia in confusion.

"Ummm…," Asia looked down at the floor, "I-I can't just let go of what I believed in for so long…"

"Is that so. Then, in the name of God, I shall cut you down this instant. God will forgive you."

Xenovia grabbed the hilt of Durandal and began an upwards slash. However, before the blade could cut into Asia's body, it was stopped by two twin swords.

Emiya had revealed himself and instantaneously moved between the two girls to block the incoming strike. Xenovia jumped back while Irina drew Excalibur Mimicry in wariness.

"Hmph, I'd prefer if you don't try to kill an innocent girl in front of me like that." Archer examined Kanshou and Bakuya, which had materialized in his hands. _The famed Durandal was only able to leave a small nick on Bakuya. The wielder really is deficient as of the moment._

Behind him, everyone had a look of shock on their faces. "Archer?" Rias questioned the man in red. Kiba had a sword in his hand, ready to dive into conflict.

"Who are you?" Xenovia pointed Durandal at Emiya. "Why do you disrupt the judgement of the Church?"

"I don't think your so-called God would ever want someone to kill a girl such as her like that." He pointed a thumb at Asia. "If you want to get to her, you have to get past me first."

"Oho, are you challenging me? Very well, I accept." Xenovia gripped her blade with both of her hands.

"Archer, wait!" Kiba ran beside him and readied his sword. "I'll help you take these two out!"

Emiya smirked. "Kiba, I know that you want to get a go at these two's throats, but let me handle it. You might learn a thing or two too."

Rias, who had stood up, nodded her head. "Kiba, let him take care of this. These exorcists wield holy blades, which are our weakness. Also, we can get an idea of how strong Gudako's companion is if we observe."

Emiya turned his head to look at Gudako, who nodded in understanding. He turned back towards the two exorcists, who were eyeing him cautiously. "Let's take it outside, shall we?"

* * *

Emiya stood across from the two exorcists on the grass in front of the old school building. _Their stances are good. They seem to be observant. However, they leave too many openings that they won't be able to recover from._ He analyzed the girls as he waited patiently.

"Hmm, aren't you an archer? Are you seriously bringing swords to this?" Irina inquired in curiosity.

"Heh, I bring what I need." Emiya smirked in reply.

"I, Rias Gremory, will be overlooking this battle between Irina Shidou, Xenovia Quartz, and Archer." Rias announced from the sidelines. "Now, begin!"

Xenovia and Irina immediately started dashing towards Emiya. _They seem to communicate well, but they're too slow._ He sidestepped an overhead swing from Xenovia and parried Irina's attack. _Their swings lack force, too._

He took a step back as he blocked an uppercut from Xenovia, and parried another slash from Irina. This pattern continued for a few more cycles as Emiya each of the girls' styles.

"What's wrong? Being pressured too hard?" Irina taunted as she swung at Emiya again. He blocked it and then sidestepped Xenovia's follow-up attack.

"Sorry, but I'm just taking a look at how terribly you two fight. I guess I can end it here?" Emiya casually provoked the exorcists. He blocked a sideways cut from Durandal.

"Huh, what're you talking about?" Irina slashed at Emiya again, who simply dodged.

"Guess I'll make it quick." Emiya suddenly threw Kanshou at Irina, who ducked under it. Xenovia barely managed to move to the side to avoid the flying blade.

"Throwing a weapon away? Are you ins-" Irina's words were cut off when Emiya attacked her with Bakuya and a newly materialized Kanshou. She had to quickly raise Excalibur Mimic to block the slash. "What? Where did that come from?"

"Irina, I'll he-guh!" Xenovia suddenly spit out blood and fell onto her right knee. The previously thrown Kanshou was embedded in her right shoulder blade.

"Huh? Xenovia!" Irina turned her head and shouted, but she ended up falling backwards.

Emiya had swiped his leg at her feet, causing her to fall down onto the ground. He pointed his blades at her neck. "Game over."

After a moment of hesitation and confusion, Rias raised her arms in the air. "Match end! It is Archer's victory!

Emiya dematerialized the three blades and stepped back as Irina got up with a groan. Asia rushed over to heal Xenovia's bloodied shoulder.

"Hmph. You two aren't experienced in combat at all. I can tell that neither of you have been in a real battle before." Emiya shook his head in disappointment. "I didn't even have to try to beat you girls. Now leave."

Both Irina and Xenovia hung their heads in shame and defeat. They had noticed Emiya's bored expression and casual movements during the battle. Irina had taunted him take the battle seriously, but in the end, all it did was illustrate their inferiority to the bowman as he cut them down in seconds with his twin swords.

As the two exorcists left the premises, Rias strutted towards Emiya. "I have to say, if this is only ten percent of your strength, I'm starting to get a little scared of you." She looked curiously at Emiya's figure.

The white-haired archer smirked. "What if I told you that I didn't even use anything near ten percent?"

Rias sighed. "I can believe that. However," Rias pointed towards his hands, "what kind of Sacred Gear are you using? It seems really similar to my knight's own Gear."

"Sacred Gear? Oh, the abilities you talked about earlier. I'm sorry to say this, but I don't have any kind of sacred gear. None of my companions do either." Emiya shrugged his shoulders.

"This time, I can't believe you. Without a Sacred Gear, how else would you be able to conjure blades out of thin air? It has to be either Blade Blacksmith or Sword Birth." Rias crossed her arms and pouted.

"You said that your knight has a Sacred Gear similar to my ability? Let me see him for a minute."

Kiba, upon hearing his words, walked over to Emiya. "Archer, my Sacred Gear is Sword Birth. With it, I have the ability to create demonic swords with various abilities, like this." Kiba formed a nearly pitch black blade with a golden hilt in his hands. "This is Holy Eraser. It devours holy energy on contact."

Emiya raised an eyebrow. "Oh? That's not half bad. What other weapons are in your arsenal?"

"I have various swords that can absorb the elements, and some swords that have certain abilities to assist me on the offensive. However, it takes time to develop these blades, but once I do, I can make as many as my body allows." Kiba let the demonic sword disappear from his grasp.

 _So his ability is to create swords from his own imagination, and then materialize it into the world. Unfortunately, the process to make a new weapon is slow, and his blades are not very strong from what I can see._

"Tell me," Emiya asked, "can you look at a sword, and then add it into your arsenal?"

"Huh? No, I can't. My Sacred Gear doesn't have that ability. Why do you ask?" Kiba tilted his head in curiosity.

His eyes widened as Emiya suddenly materialized an identical Holy Eraser. "Just comparing, that's all."

Rias gasped in surprise. "Archer, how did you do that?"

Emiya chuckled. "It's a specialty of mine. I have an ability called 'Tracing' that allows me to analyze and copy the properties of any object that I see. However, swords are my strongest point."

"Then, what were those two swords you used earlier? They didn't seem like much when I first looked at them, but after you threw one, it suddenly came back and hit Xenovia." Kiba wondered.

"Kanshou and Bakuya, or Gan Jiang and Mo Ye." Emiya materialized the twin swords in his hands. "They're the 'married' twin swords. Forged by blacksmith Gan Jiang of Wu in China, they are made with the best materials and a human sacrifice. On the battlefield, these married swords will always attract one another."

Rias blinked. "You mean, those are legendary blades from a historical tale? How did you come across them, and how did you even create them?"

"That's a secret for later." Emiya waved his hand. "Anyways, we should probably head back to Issei's residence now. Assassin and Saber will likely be interested in what happened today."

 _I wonder what Saber will think about these Excalibur fragments._ Emiya thought to himself as he turned his back to the devils.


	4. Chapter 3

Conflict.

That was all Issei could feel as he gazed at the ceiling above him on his bed. He looked towards Asia, who was sleeping to his left. Rias was breathing quietly on the right. Issei couldn't shake off his depressing thoughts as his gaze returned to the white ceiling.

 _I was completely useless. I couldn't do anything even though I was desperate to._ He could still remember the moment when Xenovia raised her blade at Asia. Issei could feel the anger rising from within his soul, but he was too slow to react. He would be unable to reach her in time.

Fortunately, Archer had been able to parry the strike on time, revealing himself in the process. On top of that, he was able to easily drive away the exorcists as if he was merely shooing away children.

 _Hey, Ddraig, do you think I can get as strong as Archer-san one day?_ Issei silently questioned the dragon residing within his mind.

 **Hmmm… I have to say, I can't guarantee it.** Ddraig's deep voice rumbled within Issei's head. **I can tell that the man is hiding the majority of his strength. Even I don't know how strong he truly is. However, I believe that you will definitely get much, much stronger if you believe in yourself first.**

 _Yeah… thanks, Ddraig._ Issei extended his hand out above his face. _I'll definitely work hard, so I'll be able to protect what's precious to me. I don't want to ever face a similar scenario ever again._

* * *

"Aaaah, human high schools are so nice~"

Ereshkigal was comfortably lying down on a couch in the living room while Jeanne sat on an armchair, staring at the ceiling and laughing to herself in ominous glee. "Hehe, the Holy Maiden won't be able to catch up to me at this rate. I'll get to learn how to write letters faster than her if I just observe classes everyday. I can't wait to see her defeated face…"

"Okay everyone, attention!" Gudako coughed into her hand. "So I called this meeting now so that we can discuss what we learned today. Jeanne?"

"Well," the alter crossed her legs, "I went around several different classrooms to see what the students these days are learning. I noticed that there are quite a sizeable number of other supernatural entities scattered around this school. I think I noticed a girl who seemed to be a… beast tamer of sorts? She was whispering to this tiny animal sometimes. But yeah, that was about it."

"Eh, I didn't find out that much." Ereshkigal lazily kicked her feet in the air. "The school's really nice though. Oh, that reminds me. I did take a quick look at that old school building after the fight Emiya had with the two girls. There seemed to be something sealed within one of the classrooms. We can ask Rias about this tomorrow."

"As for me, besides the conversation Gudako had with the exorcists, I took a look at the innate structure of the academy." Emiya leaned against a wall to the side. "It's very sturdy. It was as if it was made to withstand a battlefield of sorts, although there is a limit to how durable materials in the human world can be."

"Nothing happened around the house today." Jekyll was sitting standing by the sofa Ereshkigal was laying on. "Artoria is still moody, to say the least. She got better after we went out to get some fast food though."

"Hmph." The blonde king pouted as she stared at Jekyll. "Although the fast food of this world has not reached the level of Emiya's, it is still respectable."

"Haha…" Gudako scratched the back of her head. "Well, I already told all of you about the event with the exorcists…"

The servants nodded in understanding. "Although they are not a threat to us, we cannot say the same for the devils." Archer stepped forward. "They seem to believe in killing any previous member of the Church who have made relationships with the devils. Not that I don't slightly understand them, but I would prefer that Asia stays alive."

Gudako thought for a moment, then nodded. "Right… guess we have a general game plan now. Let's continue to live peacefully with the devils, and extract as much information as we can from them at the same time. If the exorcists further pose a problem, then we intervene. If anything else happens outside of our expectations, then we act depending on how severe the situation is. Got it guys?"

The servants accepted the plan in earnest and began shuffling into their respective rooms. Ereshkigal waved to Gudako before yawning and closing her door.

Gudako blinked a few times before shaking her head and standing up. I still can't believe I'm in a parallel universe. _Oh well, I can't really say that I'm surprised after all I've experienced. I guess I'll just go to sleep now._

A few minutes later, every light in the Hyoudou residence went dark.

* * *

A majestic, tragic being raised his head in curiosity. "Who are these new players on the field?" Ten pitch black wings unfurled from his back.

"My lord, we are sorry to say that we do not have any ideas either." A fallen angel knelt by his feet, head down. "They are likely the source of the wave of power that we felt a couple of days ago. Shall we deal with them, Lord Kokabiel?"

"Hmmmm… I will allow one hundred members of my army to serve as a recon group. Take them and feel free to do whatever is in your power to gather information about these humans." Kokabiel snapped his fingers, and the angel beneath him quickly disappeared in a flurry of feathers.

An older man walked out from the shadows. "My, great Kokabiel, how strong do these beings seem to be? I wish to continue working on Excalibur, as we have been progressing extremely well. We had just managed to snatch the final Excalibur shard. It was being held by a member of the Hero Faction, but we overpowered him eventually and took the weapon from his hands."

Kokabiel waved his hand at Valper. "Do not worry, continue that project of yours. I will take care of these people."

"It is an honor, great Kokabiel." Valper bowed, and then turned around to leave.

The sound of a finger tapping resounded through the room. "Now, isn't this interesting. How will the play progress?"

* * *

At five thirty in the morning, a single door silently opened within the Hyoudou residence. Five minutes later, a tan man with white, silvery hair walked out of the house and into the street.

Even after centuries of being a Counter Guardian of Alaya and months of residing in Chaldea, Emiya Shirou had carried out his daily morning routine whenever he could. That meant waking up early, going out for a stroll or some exercise, taking a shower afterwards, and then making breakfast. Even though the exercise wouldn't alter or benefit his Servant body in any way, it was a method of relaxation for him. He also enjoyed the happy faces of his consumers as they munched on whatever he felt like cooking on that day.

As Emiya jogged through the streets, he took notice of his surroundings. He memorized the general layout of the area, paying close attention to any alleyways or intersections. It's always best to be as prepared as possible when facing an enemy. A territorial advantage can work wonders on an assailant.

As he passed by the Hyoudou Residence on his second lap around the neighborhood, he saw Artoria standing by the entrance, observing him.

Emiya waved at her. "Hey Saber, are you hungry?" he inquired. Now was roughly the time where Saber would wake up and look for food, or specifically, him.

She nodded, her face expressionless. "Hunger is the enemy." Even as an Alter, she still has some of the quirks of her old self. Especially in terms of hunger.

Emiya sighed. "Are you fine with a bacon cheeseburger with extra ketchup? I need to also make normal food for the other residents of this household. I'm not sure if everyone wants to eat a burger every morning."

Artoria nodded, her ahoge twitching. "Yes Shirou."

As they began to move back into the house, Emiya smelt a strange aura near the corner of the street. Some magus were known to have a sixth sense, often involving magecraft in one form or the other. Shirou Emiya's sixth sense involved his sense of smell. He could sense supernatural entities with just his nose, and could tell some of their basic capabilities or aspects from their scents.

He raised his hand, causing Artoria to stop in her tracks. Shirou Emiya, the master and lover of the King of Britain, and Artoria Pendragon, the servant Saber of the Fifth Holy Grail War, knew each other as well as themselves. Even Artoria in her Alter form trusted Emiya with her entire being, with her memories from the Fifth War intact. As one might say, love transcends all boundaries.

Artoria made sure that she could call upon Excalibur Morgan at any moment. Emiya prepared ten nameless blades in the air, ready to be revealed and fired at his whim. Emiya turned around while Artoria kept her back to the street.

"Come out, whoever you are. We will not attack if you come without ill intentions." Emiya commanded. He could sense that there was definitely a foreign entity lying in the shadows, invisible to them as of the moment.

He was greeted with a spear of light aimed right at his face. It was quickly intercepted by Artoria, who had utilized her Mana Burst to dive in front of me and cut down the spear with Excalibur Morgan. Black haze began to appear around her figure, and her blade released a blast of dark energy at the assailant.

A cry of surprise and pain was heard before suddenly being cut off. However, Emiya still detected a large number of other entities nearby.

"Saber, I'll contact Master for support." He quickly established a mental link with Gudako. _Master, a problem has come up right outside the door. There are unidentified trespassers that are currently hostile. We do not have a count as to how many there are. Please awaken the others and inform them of the situation._

 _Huh? What? Wait, what's happening out there! Emiya!_ Emiya quickly shut off communication before Gudako could assault him with any further questions and began to trace a pair of white and black falchions. Kanshou and Bakuya appeared in his hands, and he joined the fray.

* * *

"That crazy, altruistic Archer!" Gudako couldn't help but scream in frustration at her Servant who hung up on her. "Not even explaining a single thing about the situation to me! Grrrr!"

After sloppily dressing up in her Mystic Code, she kicked open the door to her room and ran into the hallway, knocking on every closed door she passed by. "Guys, there are enemies outside! I repeat, there are enemies outside!"

Almost immediately, every Servant in the household burst out from their rooms, weapons at the ready. Jeanne Alter narrowed her eyes as she gripped the pole of her flag while Ereshkigal's eyes glanced in every direction as she held Meslamtaea, the light that warms the depths of the earth.

Suddenly, another door in the hallway was thrown open, and a dazed half-dressed Rias and Issei stumbled out of it. "Huh, what's happening? Are we being attacked?"

"Yes, we are! If you know what they are, feel free to tell us about them!" Gudako quickly shouted as her group burst out of the house and into the unfolding chaos.

The sight of pitch black feathers greeted them. A large amount of airborne entities were attacking Artoria and Emiya down below, throwing spears of light. Each one of them sprouted dark, feathery wings from their backs. Emiya had left Artoria to deflect and cut down any projectiles while he methodically sniped down enemies with his bow.

"What the hell are those things?" Gudako shouted. "Those look like… angels? They have feathery wings. But why are they black?"

"They're fallen angels." Behind them, Rias answered. Her eyes were widened in shock. "Why are they attacking us in the morning? I can sense some magic that is warding off outsiders, but it still doesn't tell me why there are so many of them here!"

"Fallen angels, huh?" Jeanne smirked and held out her flag. "Perfect for me, then!"

Dark, volatile flame burst out from nowhere, devouring the closest fallen angels. "My flames are kindled from my grudges. Scream, as they combust your tainted souls!" Jeanne wickedly laughed as she summoned black stakes and shot them into the air. "Feel the wrath of the Dragon Witch!"

Ereshkigal and Jekyll assisted Artoria with intercepting incoming spears while Jeanne and Emiya went on the offensive. Gudako shot a few Gandrs at any fallen angels that were within her range in an effort to weaken them.

"By Ishtar's vault, this is getting on my nerves!" Ereshkigal deflected two light spears with a twirl of her own spear. "They keep on shooting these things without stopping!"

Jekyll cut a spear in half with his knife before slashing at a fallen angel who had tried to sneak up behind him. "There aren't that many of them at least. There's definitely not over a hundred, and they aren't that strong compared to us."

Artoria blocked a spear with the guard of her sword, and then proceeded to launch a wave of dark energy at the sky. It cut through a number of fallen angels before it faded away. Her yellow eyes were fierce and concentrated on the task at hand.

"Gandr!" A sphere of black struck a flying enemy. It clenched its stomach and continued to throw spears of light. However, each one seemed to be more fragile than the last.

Blackened flames continued to eat away at the airborne forces. Periodic screams of pain and agony could be heard, and the hoard was gradually diminishing in size. Scattered groups tried to coordinate with one another, but they are all quickly shot down with concentrated arrows. The fallen angels began to find themselves in a troublesome situation, as the Servants proved to be able to resist, even with such a disadvantageous number.

"Pull back, men! We have measured the worth of these enemies! Now it is time to report back to our leader!" One of the fallen angels, who seemed to be a commander, ordered the others to retreat. The majority of the force began to fly away as a few continued to throw spears of light to distract the Servants from giving chase.

"You're not getting away on my watch." Emiya traced a drill-shaped sword before nocking it onto his bowstring. As he pulled back, the sword elongated until it looked like an arrow. Suddenly, cracks began to form on its surface. He took one deep breath. "Caladbolg!"

Caladbolg, the sword of Fergus mac Roich. Taking the form of a drill, it has the destructive power to destroy entire mountains. In legend, it had reduced the top of three hills to mere rubble. The traced Caladbolg II, a modified version of Emiya's, has had its form altered into one of an arrow. When shot, it twists the space around it, allowing for no escape as it spins towards its target.

The arrow streaked across the sky like a shooting star, even though the sky was bright. It twisted the air around it, pulling its surroundings closer to it. When it reached the pack of retreating fallen angels, it suddenly exploded in a sphere of destruction. A ripple of force moved through the air, causing everyone to take a step or two backwards. After the light faded, nothing seemed to remain of the assailants.

For a moment, there was only silence. "Well, guess that takes care of that." Gudako clapped her hands once and smiled. "Nice work, team."

Jeanne snorted. "If they weren't such cowards, I could still have been burning them over and over again."

"Food." Artoria simply stated this single remark.

Behind them stood one shell-shocked Rias and one blank-faced Issei. After seeing the events that had just occurred before their eyes, they were understandably surprised beyond belief. "W-w-what the hell was that! And like, all of the stuff that you guys did!" Rias stuttered as she pointed her finger to all of the Servants and Gudako. "What I just saw rivals the strength of High-Class Devils!"

"Oh yeah, you guys were here." Gudeko tilted her head to the side. "We can explain later. But first of all, it's time for Archer's cooking!" She raised a fist into the air and began marching into the house, Artoria close behind.

Emiya sighed before shaking his head and smiling. If breakfast was delayed any longer, then Artoria will start to get violent with him.

* * *

Kokabiel narrowed his eyes as he observed the group of people return to the Hyoudou residence. He had seen every moment of the battle, and he was scrutinizing the capabilities of the new players on the field.

 _That arrow…_ Kokabiel could not help but think about the mysterious drill arrow that the red archer had shot from his bow. It was not a normal arrow by any means; no, he could tell that it held special power. Was it an ancient magical artifact? Did the group have more similar weapons at their disposal?

"Valper, make haste in our preparations. We cannot waste any additional time." With these unknown fighters, there was no way to tell how they might affect his plans.

The minute after, all that was left on top of the roof of the building was a single black feather.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry for the long wait! I was busy with AP Exams and such, so I was unable to write. As a result, once they ended, I quickly wrote this small chapter to update the story. Sorry for it being this short, but I wanted to have a quick update for the story. Let me know if I messed up anything big time!

I'll try to write a longer chapter in the future, as I noticed that every chapter so far has been fairly short compared to what I usually see on this site. So, I hope you guys can wish me the best!


End file.
